Food of Love
by JessiLewis
Summary: Poems and music have been at the center of love and loss since the beginning of time. These are a few of my favorite songs and poems with a few of my favorite characters in a series of oneshots. Rated M just in case. Each chapter has its own rating.
1. If you're reading this

If you're reading this

I know the song is more suited for a soldier but I couldn't help myself. I made some lyric changes to suit the situation. The song is still not mine and neither are the characters. Sorry that it's so short.

Rated T for death. There is a happy ending I promise.

* * *

Penelope was sitting on the edge of her bed waiting for news of Derek. Spencer came walking and she smiled. He shook his head. The universal sign of "No he's not okay." Reid handed her a letter in an unmarked envelope. "He said to give this to you if a case ever went wrong. He wrote it right after you guys found out the sex of the baby. He said it made it all the more real." Garcia nodded and read the letter.

Baby Girl,

_If you're reading this, my Mama's sitting there_

_ Looks like I only got a one way ticket over here_

_ And War was just a game we played when we were kids_

_ So now I am laying down my gun, I am handing in my badge_

_I'm up here with God and we're both watching over you._

Penelope's tears flowed down her face. Her Hot Stuff blown away by some psycho terrorist, literally. "It was a car bomb." Reid said. "They found an African American male, late 30's. No positive identification could be made…" "But who else could it be. It fits the description and it was his BAU suburban." Penelope said. Derek's mom came over and put her arms around Penelope as she continued to read.

_Lay me down in that open out on the edge of town_

_ Know my soul is where my mama always prayed that it would go_

_ If you're reading this I'm already home_

_ If you're reading this halfway around the world _

_I won't be there to see the birth of our little girl_

_ I hope she looks like you. I hope she fights like me._

_ Stands up for the innocent and the weak_

_ So I'm laying down my gun, handing in my badge_

_ Tell Dad I don't regret that I followed in his shoes._

Penelope laid her hand on her abdomen. She could picture the little life growing inside her. Carmel skin, her green eyes, his black hair. Her name is going be Alicia. She was due any day now. Penelope once again fought to gain control of her emotions.

_Lay me down in that open field out on the edge of town_

_ Know my soul is where my Mama always prayed that it would go._

_ If you're reading this I'm already home._

_ If you're reading_ _this there's going to come a day_

_ When you move on and fine someone else and that's ok_

_ Just remember this; I'm in a better place_

_ Where detectives live in peace and angels sing Amazing Grace._

**NO! It's not okay! **She screamed to herself. **It would never be okay without him. **Everyone is telling her to find a new normal. She didn't want a new normal, she wanted the old one. She didn't want to move on, she wanted Derek.

_Lay me down in that open field out on the edge of town_

_ Know my soul is where my Mama always prayed that it would go._

_ If you're reading this, If you're reading this, I'm already home._

She finished the letter and laid her head down on her pillow and cried. She cried so hard her stomach hurt. Oh wait. That wasn't the side splitting pain like crying would bring. Just then her water broke and she screamed for JJ and Emily. Soon they were in the Hospital and she was cursing and screaming for an epidural.

"We can't give you one yet." The doctor said. "But there is a man in the waiting room claiming to be your fiancée."

"Tell him my fiancée died." She said quietly. The doctor nodded and left her to the pain. Soon there was a commotion in the hallway and the door to her room flew open.

Penelope screamed. She got out of bed and limped to him. "Good morning, princess." Derek said.

"I'll show you a good morning." And she did. Alicia Raquel Morgan. 7lbs 5 oz. Carmel Skin, thick black hair, and beautiful green eyes."


	2. He only takes the best

He only takes the best

I heard this poem just after my Grandma died in January. Because of it I was able to move on. Now I would like to pass it along using my favorite characters. Sorry it's so short. Rated T for themes. Sorry no happy ending this time.

* * *

_God saw you getting tired_

_ A cure was not to be_

_ So he took you in his loving arms_

_ And whispered come to me._

Derek stood at a fresh grave. Sporadic Fatal Insomnia, a disease no one has heard of, that only effects 100 people, killed his mother. The worst part was the hallucinations, her organs failed as muscles forgot how to work. They didn't even know what killed her first. Her lungs forgetting to breath or her organs shutting down due to the lack of recuperation sleep gives. As tears stream down his face behind his dark sunglasses he thought. No the worst part wasn't the hallucinations; it was watching someone so full of life slowly fade away. At the end she was barely more than a vegetable.

_ With tearful we watched you suffer_

_ And watched you fade away._

_ Although we loved you deeply _

_ We could not you stay_

Penelope walked up beside him and put her hands around his waist. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead. He didn't know where he'd if he had to go through this without her. He told her before and he'd tell her again. "You're my God-given Solace." He whispered. Garcia just cuddled closer.

_A golden heart stopped beating_

_ Working hands to rest_

_ He broke our hearts to prove to us_

_ He only takes the best._

As the preacher finished his sermon her sister Dezzy and cousin Cindy clung to each other and cried. Morgan rapped them all in a hug. Dezzy, Cindy, and Penelope, tears streamed down their faces.


	3. Bully

Bully

The BAU team is in high school. Long time Chicagoan Derek Morgan is sick of seeing the new kid-12 year old Spencer Reid- be picked on. So with the help of his girlfriend, Penelope, and his friends, JJ Hotch Rossi and Emily, Derek sets out to protect the kid. If there is enough interest I will make this one a full length story.

Sorry about not reposting my life got turned upside down when my grandma died-we were really close-I'm still trying to get it right side up again.

Rated T for themes and language

_Its 8 am this hell I'm in_

_Seems I've crossed the line again_

_For being nothing more than who I am_

_So break my bones and throw your stones_

_We all know that life ain't fair_

_But there are more of us we're everywhere._

Sophomore Derek Morgan was walking down the hall with his arm around his lovely girlfriend. Penelope Garcia-also a sophomore- was the craziest, smartest, most beautiful nerd in the entire school. Or at least he thought so. They heard a scream from down the hall. **That's it!** He thought to himself he kissed Penelope on the forehead and took off running down the hall. Tobias and Raphael weren't just bullying the kid; they were beating him within an inch of his life. Derek reared back and he saw the kid flinch. The punch landed squarely against the side of Raphael's face. He crumpled to the ground and his minion, Tobias Hankle, started to attack.

_We don't have to take this back against the wall_

_We don't have to take this we can end it all_

He wasn't supposed to use his self-defense for anything except protecting himself. But this kid was 12 and didn't have anybody. Derek put a round house kick into Tobias's chin. It took a moment for the goons to gain their composure but Derek was not going to let his guard down. It was then that Penelope came running down the hall. She bent down and started taking care of the new kid. Tobias and Raphael struggled to get up but when they did they were ready to fight. They tried attacking at the same time but he just stepped out of the way and their faces collided. After a few more minutes of fighting Raphael and Tobias were passed out and the kid was sitting up against the locker with Penelope tending to the spit lip, bloody nose, and what looked like was going to be a hell of a shiner.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Garcia asked him and the kid nodded. "What's your name?"

"Spencer Reid."

"Well Spencer you don't have to worry about those mean kids anymore. We got the toughest little crew this side of anywhere."

_All you'll ever be is a faded memory of a bully_

_Make another joke while they hang another rope so lonely_

_Push them to the dirt till the words don't hurt can you hear me_

_No one's gonna cry on the very day you die you're a bully_

Derek Penelope and Spencer were sitting amongst their friends. "Spencer this is David Rossi- we call him Rossi- he's a senior, Aaron Hotchner- or Hotch- he's a junior, Jenifer Jareau-JJ for short- and Emily Prentiss both Sophomores like Penelope and Me" Derek said pointing to the people respectively.

"What do you call her?" Spencer asked pointing to Emily, and Emily smiled.

"Emily or Prentiss," Emily said "whichever you prefer." Spencer nodded and said "I like Emily."

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, we need to get down to business. Spencer let me see your class schedule. "Reid turned around and started digging through his large back pack. He pulled out a large Advanced Physics book and handed it to Morgan, then an Advanced Chemistry book, a College Algebra book, an Advanced Biology book, and an Advanced Psychology book, and then finally an Advanced Classic Literature book. Six different, rather heavy, books were being carried by a twelve year old. "Jesus kid, got enough books?" Morgan said as Reid started pulling out his free reading books. "Not, really, I have a study hall that I want to get drop so I can get into that new Bio-Chemistry Class." Morgan chuckled and Reid stiffened. "Don't laugh at me!"

"Reid…Reid!" Morgan said as Spencer started packing away his books. Reid looked up and was crying.

"I thought you were different!" Reid accused.

"I am you want to know why I was chuckling? Because you make me wish I was you. Smart enough to take Bio-Chem at twelve."

"You don't want to be me, hell I don't want to be me." Garcia gasped and pulled Spencer into a hug.

_Think it through, you can't undo._

She remembered being bullied in middle school because she wouldn't hack into the school computer system to change their grades. She was never bullied like Spencer but she got shiners and split lips. One thing Spencer never got, felt up. She was forcibly felt up several times and almost raped once. She shivered and started telling her story.

_Whenever I see Black and Blue I see the past I share the bruise_

_With everyone whose come and gone_

"The summer before middle school I learned code. I became good…not good enough to hack CIA...but I was really good. People kept asking me to hack into the school website and change their grades. It was a cake walk and I so wanted to fit in, this was before I transferred here, so I did it. But I guess what I didn't realize is that when everyone got A's they don't assume that they're teaching is that good. Well some little snitch pointed them in my direction and I was thrown under the bus, so to speak. They said if I hacked them again I would be expelled. At about this same time I hit puberty. Every guy wanted to get their hands on me without risking their reputation. So I was getting beat up by the women and forcibly felt up by the guys. I was ready to give up but I wasn't ready to get expelled. Well I found my little group of friends….the only ones who didn't want to change their grades…and they protected me the best they knew how. Well a good friend of mine asked me to Homecoming. I went and I had fun until the senior football captain pulled me off to the side away from the safe haven of my friends. I assumed he was going to apologize but he started pulling at my dress and I kept pushing him away. Eventually my dress did rip and fall away but when that happened Derek came around the corner and saw what was going and started to pummel the guy. Apparently Derek went there with his senior girlfriend who did go to my school. Eventually I transferred here not knowing Derek went to school here. We met up again became great friends and now we're boyfriend and girlfriend." Spencer just smiled

_My head is clear my voice is strong_

_Now I'm right here to right the wrong_

Hotch looked at the schedule. "Penelope I need you to pick up Reid when you pick up Morgan. He's a little off your school route so you're going to have to walk to his house and then back to yours. Take Morgan with you, Tobias and Raphael are sociopaths and you don't know how to handle them. Once here he will hang with all of us before first period. The Physics Room is right next to the Computer Lab so when Penelope and Morgan go to Web Page Design first period, Morgan can escort Spencer next door. From there Spencer can stay in that room because the Teacher also teaches Chemistry. Then JJ can go from Natural History on the other side of the Chemistry Room and take him to College Algebra on her way to Parenting. After that we all have lunch. Then Emily can take him to Advanced Biology on her way to French Class. From there Reid has Study Hall. Morgan can take him there on his way to Self-Defense and pick him up on the way back. Meet Rossi and me in the boy's restroom next to the lunchroom. From there Rossi and I will take him to Advanced Psychology with us. And Rossi will take him Advanced Classic Literature on his way to Algebra II. From there Rossi will walk him out to your car where you'll take him to your house and walk him home. And again since you and Derek live in the same apartment complex take Morgan with you. With that all settled Emily it's time to get to class remember he has Advanced Biology." It went off without a hitch until unbeknownst to the rest of the team Morgan got pulled into the principal's office right after Self Defense. Penelope went her usual way to meet him and found that he was gone and there was nothing he could do for Reid. She ran to the Study Hall room and found Reid waiting there alone. "Where's Derek?" Reid asked. "The Principal called him away. It's just you and me. I'll walk you to the Men's room and you need to tell Hotch and Rossi to find Morgan ASAP, okay? If Tobias or Raphael shows up while I'm walking with you, run. Don't worry about me just run to the bathroom they were talking about and get Hotch and Rossi." They started walking for a little while and just like predicted Tobias and Raphael show up. "Two nerd all by their lonesome," Raphael smiled "it's like Christmas morning." Reid started to run and Raphael turned to go after him which gave Penelope just enough time to kick him in the balls.

_We don't have to take this back against the wall _

_We don't have to take this we can end it all_

They then proceeded to attack Penelope but Spencer didn't turn around. He had to get to someone who could help her. He ran into the boys room and found Hotch and Rossi standing there waiting for him. "Why are you winded? Where is Derek?" Hotch asked

"Derek got called to the Principal's office and Penelope was the only one who knew so she decided to walk me here. She said if Tobias and Raphael come not to worry about her just to run and find you. But now they have her. Please hurry they weren't looking too happy when I left."

"Reid I need you to go find Morgan and tell him Penelope is hurt." Reid ran as fast as his twelve year old legs could carry him. He found Morgan was just leaving the office. Spencer was winded and had a hard time getting the words out. "Penelope…hurt…Tobias…Raphael…" Morgan picked the kid up and took off running. Spencer decided if he ever ran again it would be too soon. They got there and both goons were subdued and Penelope was lying in a heap on the floor.

_All you'll ever be is a faded memory of a bully_

_Make another joke while they hang another rope so lonely_

_Push them to the dirt till the words don't hurt can you hear me_

_No one's gonna cry on the very day you die you're a bully_

Spencer went over to her. "Penny? Penny! Penny!" Spencer started to cry. Derek took the kid in his arms and let him cry. When the paramedics came they said she broke her collar bone, one arm, one leg, had a concussion, and had severe bruising from being choked. They also said she'd be perfectly fine. "She shouldn't drive but she'll be fine."

Morgan smiled. "Looks like I'll be driving for a while."

"You know, I kinda doubt it." Reid said

"Why?" Morgan asked,

"Look out the window."

"Holy Shit, they took out her car," Morgan said "Looks like I'll be walking the three of us to school for a while." Over the next few weeks Tobias and Raphael were brought up on two charges of assault as more children stepped forward those charges grew. Morgan walked Reid and Penelope to school and from school every day even after they two bullies were in prison. Soon their obituaries were in the paper apparently someone in prison didn't think it was okay to beat a twelve year old so they killed them with a shank.

_Its 8 am this hell I'm in_

_Your voice is strong_

_Now right the wrong_

Over the next few years they all graduated and went to college everyone except Penelope went to college for Criminal Psychology. Penelope went to MIT until her parent's death. She dropped out and lived off the grid only keeping in contact with her high school friends. Eventually the memory all but faded. The friends met up again to create the BAU. Penelope married Morgan and had Alicia. JJ married her boyfriend and father of her son, Henry. Aaron married Beth and gave Jack a little sister, Alex. Emily married Reid and had Michael. And Rossi never really settled down but he did have a son, James.

_All you'll ever be is a faded memory of a bully_

_Make another joke while they hang another rope so lonely_

_Push them to the dirt till the words don't hurt can you hear me_

_No one's gonna cry on the very day you die you're a bully_

_All you'll ever be is a faded memory of a bully_

_(We don't have to take this back against the wall)_

_Make another joke while they hang another rope so lonely_

_(We don't have to take this we can end it all)_

_Push them to the dirt till the words don't hurt can you hear me_

_(We don't to take this back against the wall)_

_No one's gonna cry on the very day you die you're a bully_

(We don't have to take this we can end it all)


End file.
